


Pretty

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Derek, DEREK LIKES TO LOOK PRETTY, Embarrassment, Fingering, Lingerie, M/M, Magic Stiles, Over use of the term Good Boy, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Spark Stiles, Top Stiles, Uncut Derek, eating ass, idk what to call that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Stiles stumbles across something interesting he didn't know about DerekKinktober day 9: Lingerie





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 3 months late with severe anxiety and starbucks* Sup my dudes?????? *finger guns*  
> I have had A TIME let me tell you. Well I am back, and a bigger mess as ever. LETS DO THIS.  
> As always all mistakes are my own, cuz this bitch is unbetad. I am not asking my usual crew to read my weird kink ones.

Stiles had been practicing his magic and he was damn proud. He had come a long way from mountain ash barriers. Deaton had taught him how to cloak his scent for a few months now. Today he had finally gotten to the point where he could make himself virtually undetectable to werewolves. Scott didn't even know he was at the vet's office until Stiles had snuck up behind him. He laughed until he cried at the sight of Scott vaulting across the room. He couldn't hear or smell the spark at all.

 

So saying Stiles was excited to try it on the other werewolves was an understatement. His boyfriend, in particular, he was ready to scare the crap out of. Mostly payback for all those times Stiles found Derek in his room lurking in the dark, nearly giving a heart attack from fright.

Ever since they had gotten together Derek had gotten better at not freaking Stiles out, but he still liked appearing behind the younger man just for kicks. It was Stiles turn.

 

He had parked a mile away from the loft, just so Derek wouldn't hear his jeep coming up. Derek’s car was outside and he didn't expect Stiles over for another two hours. He climbed the steps instead of using the elevator and snuck into the loft quietly. The door itself was shut, but Stiles managed to charm it so that it wouldn't make a sound.

 

The loft was seemingly empty, meaning Derek must be upstairs. The werewolf had relocated his bedroom up into that part of the loft once they started dating. Stiles quietly climbed the steps, until he came upon the doorway to Derek’s room. It was open and he could hear movement inside. He slowly moved around the corner and took a silent step into the room. Before he could move past the doorway he froze. Derek was standing in front of a full length mirror, unable to see Stiles in the doorway from this vantage point.

The Alpha was standing nearly nude except for a black see through mini skirt, with black panties underneath . They were held with a garter belt to a pair black tights. Stiles didn’t know what to do as he watched Derek twist himself back and forth, accentuating the curve of his body against the delicate fabric. Derek’s muscles pulled and stretched as he looked at himself in the mirror.   


Stiles couldn't help but get hard at the sight. In the eight months since they started dating, Derek had never once mentioned that he likes dressing up in lingerie. Hell Stiles thought Derek was mostly kink free and vanilla. Not that Stiles cared, he would take Derek vanilla sex or not. The sex was good either way.

 

“Fuck.” He whispered softly, forgetting that the spell didn’t cover him from talking.   


Derek jerked back, spinning towards Stiles eyes locking on him instantly like a scared animal. They stared at each other for a moment, before Derek jumped at the bed grabbing the sheet bringing it in front of himself. “You weren't supposed to be home yet!” He said quietly, eyes cast down and face flushed red. “I didn’t hear you…”

Stiles was pretty sure his brain was bleeding out of his ears, or at least all his brain functions failed to be working since his dick could cut marble right now.

“I…” he said trailing off as he took a step into the room. “Got done early.”

He moved towards Derek slowly, as if any fast movement would spook him. “So…” He began.

“Can we not.” Derek snapped back, trying to wrap the sheet around him more. “I… don't. You weren't supposed to.. Why can’t I smell you or hear your heartbeat?”

Stiles broke the spell quickly. “Sorry it is the spell I was working on with Deaton.”

Derek, quickly moved around the bed towards the closet. “Hey, babe.” Stiles said softly, moving towards Derek. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’m not judging you.”

Derek’s eyes darted to him and then to the other side of the room. “Seriously, Der.” Stiles said. “You look so hot right now.”

Derek froze in front of the bed. He simply stayed still as Stiles touched the sheets. “It’s okay Derek, you can like what you like.” He reassured him. “I’m not going to judge you, or look down on you for it.”

He let his finger trace along the sheet, and gripped it softly. “In fact I like it, baby.” He said. “You look so pretty in those little panties.”

Derek exhaled shakily, as if he didn’t believe him. “You gotta smell it?” He asked softly, moving in front of Derek. “How hard I am right now, you look stunning. Those stockings make your legs look so good.”

He let his other hand come up and grip his boyfriends jaw lightly. He tilted Derek’s face towards his own, Derek’s eyes were shut tight. Thick eyebrows furrowed together from the force. “Please look at me, darling.” He asked lightly, running his thumb along his jaw.

Derek opened his eyes slowly, meeting Stiles. “Good boy.” Stiles hummed softly, feeling Derek jerk lightly in his grip with a soft moan.

He marked that away for later, a slight praise kink maybe. “Can I?” He asked, moving his face closer.

The werewolf nodded once. Stiles moved forward, kissing Derek softly, lips moving slowly. He wrapped his hand around Derek’s neck and kissed him deeply, before pulling back. He felt the older man relax slightly at the gesture.

 

His gripped the sheeting pulling ever so lightly, looking at Derek for permission. The older man let go, letting the sheet fall to their feet, pooling around them on the floor. “Fuck.” Stiles said, inhaling deeply.

He looked Derek over, running his fingers softly against the waistband of the panties. “You look gorgeous.” Stiles told him. “These look so good on you, show you off so nicely.”

He squeezed Derek’s ass roughly, loving the feeling of the soft material under his hand. Derek gasped softly, rocking his body forward against Stiles. The younger man began to kiss down Derek’s neck, whispering sweet encouragements into Derek’s skin. He let Derek rub against him feeling the rough material against the silky smooth. Stiles made his way down, dropping to his knees, and looked up at him. Derek’s eyes were wide, bleeding red. His chest rising and falling quickly, as Stiles held his hips before moving his face to rub against the fabric. He mouthed at Derek’s quickly growing erection, dampening the fabric. Instead of pulling it down, he moved the panties aside and immediately took Derek into his mouth, instantly sucking and bobbing his head. He moaned at the taste, and at the feeling of Derek’s hands flying to his head and gripping his hair. Stiles loved sucking Derek big uncut cock. He remembered the first time Derek let him jerk him off, he was fascinated by the foreskin. Derek had nearly bitten his hand off as he slowly stroked him to completion.

 

He made quick work, taking Derek deep just how he liked it, nearly choking himself. He worked his hand back, grabbing Derek’s ass, and massaging it through the material as the older man thrust into his mouth.

“Stiles.” Derek panted above him. “Fuck, please.”

Stiles pulled off with a loud slick pop noise. “Please, what?” He asked coyly, smirking up at his boyfriend.

“Please-.” Derek began, nearly choking as Stiles swallowed his dick back down. “Please fuck me!”

Stiles pulled off again, standing up. “Good boy.” He said, before kissing Derek roughly, moving them to the bed.

He pushed Derek down lightly so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Stiles watched him as he ran his hands across Derek’s stocking clad legs. “Fuck baby, you looks so good. Those thick thighs look so good stretching out this fabric.” He praised. “I’ve never seen anyone look as good as you.”

Derek squirmed, cock jutting out and leaking. “Stiles.” He moaned, gripping the sheets.

Stiles moved to the drawer, pulling out the lube Derek kept in their, before taking off his clothes quickly until he was fully naked. He crawled up on the bed and laid back. “Straddle my chest.” He told Derek, eyes half lidded.

Derek flushed making his way to Stiles. “The other way.” Stiles said, turning his finger in a circle. “I want that cute ass in my face.”

The werewolf did as he was told, flushing red as he straddled Stiles. “Good boy.” He said, admiring the view.

He pulled the panties to the side, showing off Derek’s ass fully. He loved how hairy his boyfriend was, even now. The hair against the silk made him look even more beautiful. “Baby, you look so good.” Stiles moaned, leaning his head forward to lick over the hole.

Derek gasped, hands gripping at Stiles legs, as he rocked back towards his boyfriends face. Stiles began to lick and suck at the skin, getting Derek wet and ready. He did that for awhile, letting Derek moan and pant. He slicked up one finger, before pressing it in slowly. Derek choked at the feeling. “More.” He begged loudly, voice cracking.

“Already?” Stiles asked, slicking up another finger. “You’ve been playing with your hole without me?”

Derek whined as Stiles pressed a second finger in easily. “Do you think of me?” Stiles said, biting the flesh of Derek’s ass lightly. “Think of me when you are fucking yourself on your fingers?”

“Yes.” Derek cried, rocking back. “Always you.”

Stiles grinned pressing his fingers down against Derek’s prostate. He loved the way the older man cried out, jerking as he fucked him with his fingers. “Did you wish my cock was up inside you?” Stiles asked, scissoring his fingers deeply. “I bet you wanted more. Something better than just your fingers. Did you whine for my cock?”

Derek cried out as Stiles worked a third finger inside of him. “Yes-yes-yes.” Derek chanted, nearly crying from how much he felt in this moment. “Please, Stiles. Fuck me, please!”

Stiles slapped Derek’s ass hard, watching it jiggle slightly. “You want my cock inside you that bad?” He said. “Then ride me.”

Derek clambered over, to turn around. He planted one hand on Stiles chest, the other reached back to take Stiles leaking cock. “Hang on baby, let me.” Stiles said, grasping his own length and smearing lube on it before Derek sunk down.

The tight warmth felt amazing, as he slowly pressed in. They moaned together as Derek bottomed out. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hips, holding him still. Derek was panting loudly, eyes clenched closed. “Fucking hell, Der.” Stiles hissed. “You feel so good, baby. All tight and hot. Fuck, you always feel like heaven.”

Derek gasped, as Stiles rocked up gently. “Come on, be a good boy and ride me.”

The werewolf, planted his knees solidly, before rocking forward, and back slowly. He felt stretched open and exposed, in a good way. “Stiles.” He whined, fangs began to drop.

He could feel himself losing control. He moved faster, working his way into a rhythm, as Stiles muttered encouragements. “That’s it.” Stiles said. “So good. You take it good baby boy.”

He knew he face started to wolf out, he could feel it. His claws pricking into the skin of Stiles chest. “Fuck Der, you look so good like that.” Stiles whined. “Losing control on my cock. Does it feel that good?”

Stiles thrust up to meet Derek’s movements. The sound of skin on skin was loud in the room, you could barely hear the sound of their breathing. “Yes.” Derek slurred around fangs, throwing his head back. “So good.”

Derek’s hard cock bounced with every movement slapping against Stiles stomach, leaving a sticky trail of precum. “Stiles, I need to come.” He begged rocking fasted, short little movements that had Stiles deep inside of him. “Please.”

Stiles grinned at him. “Of course, baby.” Stiles purred. “You’ve been such a well behaved boy.”

He brought his hand up to wrap around Derek’s hard cock, slowly stroking him off. “Please.” Derek whined. “More.”

Stiles gripped him tighter, and sped up, continuing to thrust. “Come for me.” Stiles told him.

Derek froze, mouth open in a silent cry as he came, shooting ropes of come all over Stiles chest. “Good boy.” Stiles praised him continuing to stroke him off. “Such a good boy, doing what you are told.”

He let go of Derek’s cock and gripped his hips, driving his cock up into Derek before he gasped loudly, coming inside his boyfriend. Derek slumped forward, half crushing Stiles. They laid their breathing each other in, as Stiles stroked Derek’s back softly. “So good, Derek.” He murmured softly, kissing Derek's forehead that was pressed into his shoulder. “You did so well.”

Stiles slowly moved Derek over, to lay down next to him. Derek whined softly at the feeling of Stiles slipping out of him, his come slowly oozing out. Stiles rolled over, touching Derek’s hole softly. “I’m going to have to buy you a plug.” He said. “Keep all my come inside you. Would you like that?”

Derek buried his face in the pillow nodding. Stiles kissed Derek’s shoulder lightly. “Thank you.” He said softly, stroking his fingers through Derek’s damp hair.

Derek peaked at him, face still flushed from the sex. “For what?” He asked, face back to looking more human than wolf.

“For letting me see you like this.” He said. “For trusting me.”

Derek moved to hide his face, but Stiles gently held him and kissed him softly. “We are going to talk about our kinks.” Stiles said gently. “Make a whole list of everything we like and don’t like. That way nobody gets embarrassed later on.”  

“Okay.” Derek said, nodding softly.

Stiles grinned at him, moving to get off the bed. Derek grabbed him. “Can we, cuddle a little bit longer?” He asked, avoiding Stiles eye.

Stiles moved, to lie down next to him. “Of course.”

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, humming contently at the feeling of their bodies together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope to keep up this writing high I've got so I can kick these all out.  
> If you didn't read the Stucky one I wrote before this life has been.... A LOT lately which is why I'm like 3 months late on this shit. So sorry again. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Hit me up on tumblr at Hecklin if you wanna shoot the shit or talk about Bottom Derek.  
> -D


End file.
